Rheine Kögler
|- | Magical Characteristics |- | |} Rheine Kassyra Niesa-Kögler is a 14-year-old Gryffindor with a fluctuating personality and low self-esteem. She's currently in her 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and still struggling to adjust to having magic at her command with a mere flick of a wrist after being kept in the dark for most of her life. 'Personality and Traits' It's a bit hard to properly describe Rheine's personality, mostly due to the mood swings caused by bipolar depression. The common first impression she gives off is pretty simple: cheery, impulsive, blunt, and very, very sarcastic. Usually this means it's a mix of her cheerful and sarcastic selves. She tends to follow her instincts and impulses a lot with almost zero self-preservation, thus getting her into more than average trouble with her peers. She often doesn't hesitate to retaliate if she is offended and is seriously not a supporter of the "don't feed the trolls" campaign. Rheine, however, can be really protective if she chooses to, especially towards friends and family. It's one thing to annoy her. It's completely another to annoy one of her loved ones. You're sure as hell going to get burned for playing with fire. Despite her feisty demeanor, Rheine is astonishingly quite friendly and mostly approachable, especially when her manic moods are at its peaks. She becomes rather random and humorous, which is amusing to some and mildly irritating to others. Of course, the word depression isn't in the term for nothing. Rheine tends to have very little confidence in a lot of things she does, though many overlook it as her just being humble. There are days when she's emotionally unstable and can shift through moods so fast that she goes from being quite manically noisy to scarily quiet in a matter of minutes. None of her guardians are aware of her bipolar depression, which makes it all the worse, having to suffer it alone. There are times when she simply can't help but break down in tears - in private of course, she's made certain of that. Nevertheless she has managed well for most of her life, only few Muggle friends knowing of her struggles. Oh, one other thing: she LOVES books. For some odd reason, she hates riddles and logic. Her favorite genre is actually Fantasy/Sci-fi, which makes it even weirder. Rheine enjoys learning a fair lot, but not enough to completely immerse herself in it like a Ravenclaw. Her room back home is pretty much a library. Now that we know she has a nerdy side, what else? Oh yeah. Rheine has no qualms on lying. It's been an unspoken rule in her household that everyone had to be honest, because it would just turn out even more badly if they lied. Her bluntness possibly stems from this, but maybe not. To strangers or even friends and occasionally family, Rheine will lie if it is necessary and without batting an eyelash. When caught on a lie, she doesn't confess, seek redemption, or ask for forgiveness. Well, the latter sometimes happens, but only rarely. She just faces what the other party has to say with varying levels of emotion. Over the years, she's honed the skill well enough to convince most. Rheine is also rather stubborn, and will not usually take "no" for an answer. It tends to frustrate her superiors a lot. As aforementioned, she will do almost everything for a loved one. Having been backstabbed once or twice herself, she doesn't take traitors nicely and is determinedly loyal herself. Her life motto is pretty much "It's one thing to die for someone; it's a whole other to live for them." Her almost unwavering loyalty has its limits, however. Rheine has difficulty forgiving others for what they've done, and it's a large flaw in her character. She is capable of vaguely recalling wrongdoings, and she believes it is impossible for her to forget them. She tends to hold grudges long-term, which means bad news for whoever it is directed to. 'History' An Obscure Heritage's Curse Of course, it's pretty well known that magic doesn't only exist in Britain, and Hogwarts isn't the only magic school out there. And Rheine's story doesn't start in the 21st century, nope. In the Philippines, back when Spain first conquered it, a rather old wizarding family resided in one of the few partly magical communities 'round the globe. It was a pureblood family of fanatics, who believed that Muggles were filth and yadda yadda yadda. Despite usually being halfway around the globe from all the action, the family did quite support all the dark wizards and witches that went and past. At times, family members even participated in the purging of Muggles. The family of Niesa managed to stay "pure and untainted" till the end of the 20th century. The time that had passed had allowed them to collect dark artifacts, spells, and the whole lot. By the 20th century, their collection encompassed no less than a million objects, including spells and whatnot. They may not have had the largest collection in the world, or even Asia, but they had amassed quite a fair bit and were content with it. Then the rebellion happened. Year 1979. The youngest members of the family, the final generation of purebloods - they all rebelled and married into Muggle and "tainted" lineages. The elders were unable to do anything but watch as their precious bloodline finally met its "end", being frail and wizened. They managed a few jinxes, hexes, and curses on their children's spouses, but none did any permanent harm. Except for one single curse. Jose Niesa was one of the eldest of the siblings, and he had married a Muggle named Anita. Unfortunately, Anita had been the one to receive the strongest curse. Their first child was stillborn, the second and third dead within hours, and their fourth followed. The fifth, Jose managed to weaken the curse well enough to see it survived. However, their fifth was a runt. They named him Shem. The children that followed Shem were much stronger than their eldest living sibling, as it seemed the curse weakened each time a new child was born. The Waning of Ambiguous Magic Shem was one of the first half-blood children in the Niesa family for centuries. Jose tried to keep all his children from magic, insisting on limiting its use, as all it did was "tear love and family apart." Nevertheless, Shem's father homeschooled all his children in the ways of magic. However, every child besides Shem did agree with their father. They wanted nothing to do with their heritage. Shem was the special case. He showed interest and talent in his studies and excelled so well that Jose allowed him a wand, something none of his sisters and brothers had ever received. Of course, after abandoning the pureblood mania of their ancestors, Jose's parents had tried all they could to remove their children from their wills. The other elders did the same. Their efforts succeeded narrowly, and they had managed to find a loophole in the law, and had all the wealth they had accumulated over the years to be only be accessed when their eldest son's grandchild came of age. Jose and his cousins and brothers and sisters were forced into poverty. The dark family's wealth was more than enough for each elder. There had been seven of them, including Jose's father. But now it was inaccessible. Shem and his siblings tried to do their best in order to help their parents. Shem went as far as abandoning magic, as it couldn't help them in the Muggle world where they now lived. He tried to become an engineer, but funds and technicalities forced upon him a teaching position, which barely sufficed for his family's needs. Shem was eventually married to a Muggle woman named Janissa, whose grandfather had been a Muggle-born wizard. The gift of magic had not been given to Janissa, but it was given to their child. The dangerous curse Anita had suffered had weakened with every birth, barely existing now. But it was now passed onto Janissa, as the curse was meant to halt the half-bloods from reproducing with Muggles or tainted lineages. It was weakened to the point that Shem and Janissa simply could not conceive a child. For once in his adult life, Shem took up his dusty old wand and did his best with his basic knowledge to weaken the curse further. Fortunately it worked. Borne of Hell, Spark of Light Stifled Balance and Ashen Fears Rheine Kassyra Niesa was born on March 24, 2010 in a local Muggle hospital. She was healthy, but suffered jaundice that was quickly fixed by the Muggle magic we call modern technology. Shem was somewhat disappointed, as he wanted a son, but nevertheless was overjoyed. The young half-blood excelled quite well in her studies (she was also homeschooled.) At an early age, her parents discovered that she dearly loved the magic in her books, wishing with everything that it was real. It was real, of course, but Shem feared that she would fall back into the world of magic if he ever told her of their heritage. Thus, he and Janissa kept quiet. But both parents could not deny that Rheine was magic. She began to show signs at the mere age of 5. Shem was none the less horrified to realize his daughter had quite the affinity for jinxes and hexes, what she believed was "karma." If the little girl felt wronged, the wrongdoer tended to have little mishaps. Nothing major - just a little trip here, spilled liquids there - and barely noticeable, but Shem saw and realized. Age seven, Shem's fear increased as Rheine unknowingly began to use it when she was angry. Her magic had began to raise alarmingly out of control. Technology seemed to malfunction more when Rheine was around, which really miffed her as as she frequented the web. However, after being severely cyberbullied at age ten, her magic seemed to dampen. Shem wasn't aware that his daughter had been so affected, and was too relieved by the sudden anticlimax to notice anything was wrong. Then everything went all wrong for Shem when Janissa asked for an anullment. Ouroboros of Past and Present Their love had faded a long, long time ago, but they had stayed together for Rheine's sake. Now that she was ten, Janissa believed her daughter could take it. Shem relented, and they split up, much to Rheine's horror. For almost two years, Janissa and Rheine lived at Janissa's sister and Rheine's aunt Maycie's house. Then once Maycie got married, the mother and daughter had to move back to Shem's house with nowhere to go. It was indefinitely awkward for Shem, but he'd do anything for his daughter. Shem and Janissa stayed on friendly terms, which was a relief for Rheine. So focused on other things the two parents were, they never even noticed their daughter slowly falling into a depression. Shem was fully convinced that Rheine's magic had been dampened drastically and couldn't exactly do anything anymore, and thus paid lesser attention than before. Rheine and Janissa barely spent a year back at Shem's house. Janissa got engaged to a Finnish tourist named Fabian Kögler. Papers were easily set, and by December 2023, Rheine and Janissa were all set for England. Shem was saddened by this quite a lot, not being able to see his daughter anymore, but Fabian, knowing of Rheine's protests, offered to pay for Rheine to return for two months a year. The deal was made, and Rheine, her mother, and new stepfather headed for England right after Christmas. Christmas was a bit awkward in Rheine's opinion. Unbeknownst to Janissa and Shem, her magic was growing more stable as she gained better knowledge of what was inflicting her mental health - bipolar depression. At one point, she managed to get diagnosed indirectly with a friend's help. It was confirmed. Living in Lincolnshire, England wasn't much of a hassle, as Rheine's first language was English. It was a bit strange, however, to hear that strange British accent every time she went outside. She herself had a bit of an accent, but it quickly became almost imperceptible as time passed. During the months of March and April, Rheine visited her father and stayed with him. He had a dog now, and was quite happy to see her. Shem was too engrossed in spending as much time as possible with his little princess that he didn't notice how her magic was still getting stronger with each day. She returned from her vacation, and pretty much fainted when an owl swooped into her bedroom and dropped a letter. Damn. Took them long enough to realize there was a witch in the household. Midnight Struck, Karma Unlocked Rheine immediately made contact with her father, and the latter was partly shocked, partly mortified, and partly guilty. Realizing that it had upset his daughter most thoroughly, he tried to compensate for his actions by sending all the books that had been in Jose's possession before the rebellion to Rheine. The latter herself nearly spilled the beans of her mental state when yelling at her dad, but managed to stop herself before it was too late. The books turned out to be rather precious, few of the rare bits of the Niesa family's collection, and not all of them were even all dark magic! Rheine proved to be an adept learner, though the fact that it was MAGIC she was learning might have spurred her to work her best. She had learned some dark magic as well, obviously not any of the major law-destroying ones, but some of the mostly annoying and somewhat damaging. Rheine managed to forgive her father, and after explaining the situation to her stepfather and mother (turned out Fabian had a Muggle-born cousin and took it rather calmly), she got her official school supplies from Diagon Alley, and spent the rest of her free time poring over everything, trying to make up for the last 3-4 years of obliviousness. And when the day came, she headed for King's Cross station with her family, who watched her disappear into the brick border. Rheine was more than delighted to find out from a passing wizarding family that she had to run through a wall. IT WAS A WALL. BLOODY BRILLIANT. 'Studious, yet Tedious Magic' Rheine managed to catch up with her peers, excelling decently for someone who's been in the dark for most of her remembered life. She was branded a know-it-all at the start of term for not giving her fellow classmates a chance to answer. It bothered her greatly, so she attempted to chill out a bit. Drama came far too quickly for her liking. During her first Potions class, fellow fourth year Casper Gideon walked out, offended by the professor's denial of her opinion which Rheine honestly shared. Hardly two weeks in, and Rheine was already getting into an above average amount of trouble. Her constant "hogging" of answers eventually led top student Faith Bagman to lash out at her in the middle of a DADA lesson, the latter feeling that she was trying to usurp the title. Rheine walked out after making a melodramatic scene of her own, genuinely admitting that she looked up to the Slytherin pureblood and then facing punishment later by the DADA professor and coincidentally then Head of Slytherin House, Nora Déonté. Her start of term was certainly plagued by events, but not all of them were bad. She became acquainted with Pelagia Liquero, a Gryffindor dorm mate, and Winston Wolf, a Hufflepuff in her year. 'Appearance' Rheine-Haley.jpg HaleyP.jpg|Rheine's first winter 13-Rheine.jpg|13 year old Rheine 10 year old Rheine.jpg|Rheine, 10 Rheine-Haley-11.jpg|Rheine, 11 12-Rheine.jpg|Rheine, 2022 14-Rheine.jpg Rheine-H14.jpg|At a Muggle restaurant Rheine is evidently of Asian heritage, which is the first most observers notice. Her hair is straight and black with brown streaks rippling through it. If caught with the right angle of lighting, her hair looks completely brown. However, it's rather easy for her hair to become wavy, so it often looks as such after being removed from a braid or a ponytail. Rheine often leaves it untied, though she does style it up on occasion. Rheine's eyes are a curious and warm black color, though they do somehow tend to burn with fire if she's agitated. They're more commonly sparkling with interest or bemusement, however. If one looked close enough, they'd notice that her dark orbs actually have the smallest hint of brown in one of the rings. Comfort is mostly prioritized in Rheine's clothing style. She's rather preservative in her choice of clothes, so Rheine tends to not affect the flashy garb many females don nowadays. You will likely find her clad in jeans and a T-shirt or blouse during most occasions. Rheine also has taken a liking to pajamas, so at the end of long days, it is highly possible for you to find her in them. 'OOC Info' Rheine's model/face claim is Haley Pullos. 'Skills and Special Abilities' *'Mind Complexity:' Rheine's way of thinking is whimsical and rather limitless. She's actually learned to accept the dark sides of most occurrences, which the average person can simply not take. Due to this, those who try and delve into her mind will have a harder time navigating through the labyrinth that is her thought stream than the usual witch or wizard. She's also rather mentally strong, and thus with the right training could be a naturally talented Occlumency or Legilimency user. Rheine also requires lesser cognitive effort to achieve standard results, a quality that is rather useful for school and tests and whatnot. Her concentration power is MASSIVE; she is capable of blocking out literally everything and focusing on her current goal, and is only distracted by things that are directed towards her, such as speech. She calls this her "white room" technique, where she visualizes she is a simple white room, in turn pretty much deleting everything else off her mind. This helps her get spells right after one or few tries, as she is entirely focused on only one thing. Despite all this, she has a terrible memory that pretty much counterbalances it all. *'Potioneering:' Oddly enough, Rheine is naturally talented at Potioneering. She enjoys poring over old potions books and experimenting to the point that she has probably blown up more than a dozen cauldrons by now. However, in class, she sticks to her "relatively" safe techniques and still manages to scrape rather flashy high grades. Despite her generally terrible memory, she has a knack for memorizing potion ingredients and their purposes. *'Dark Magic:' Being descended from a pureblood supremacist line has its cons and pros. Rheine has an affinity towards hexes, jinxes, and curses, and even during her childhood bursts of magic tended to harm than help. Though she doesn't really know any major Dark spells for now, she's mastered more than a few hexes to keep her opponents on their toes. Understanding and learning the Dark Arts would be moderately easy if she ever chose to go down that path. *'Nonverbal Magic:' Sort of a branch out from her complex mind, Rheine will likely have an easier time learning how to cast spells nonverbally. 'Relationships' NOTE FROM RPER: The relationships are described from an OOC point of view because it honestly sounds more interesting that way. This means that there will be info in the tabs that the character won't know about. Plus I have a really really bad memory and I'm too lazy to make a sandbox to add notes and stuff, and also way too lazy to edit my User page to note it down. Toodles~ |-|Family= Shem Niesa Shem is Rheine's 44 year old father. Despite moving away, Rheine remains a "daddy's girl" and maintains a relatively close relationship with her parent. They both share the general dislike of Janissa, which has brought them closer. Their father-daughter relationship was so strong that Rheine inadvertently forced Fabian to allow her to visit her father for a duration of two months every year. There's some tension between the the two, however, mostly due to Shem keeping their heritage a secret from his daughter. Rheine has managed to forgive him, but she isn't certain if she can ever fully trust him again, thus lessening the chance of her telling him of her mental disorder. Janissa Kögler Janissa is Rheine's 40 year old mother. Their mother-daughter relationship is rather rocky as of currently, and with Rheine keeping her bipolar depression a secret, she has grown distant. For most of Rheine's known life, Janissa insisted that Rheine do things her way. This resulted in severe rebellious behavior from the latter. Janissa refused to admit she was in fact sometimes manipulative and verbally abusive towards her daughter. It was also Janissa's idea to get annulled from Shem, which Rheine is angry at her for. Despite her harsh words and demands, Janissa truly does want the best for her child, which Rheine acknowledges secretly. Fabian Kögler Rheine doesn't exactly dislike her stepfather, but she doesn't like him at the same time. They have a bit of a professional relationship with Janissa being Fabian's wife and Rheine's mother, and are at least polite towards each other. Fabian also reluctantly allowed Rheine to visit her father in the Philippines, which Rheine is dearly grateful for. Maycie Ilan As a rather sweet aunt, Rheine deeply cares for Maycie. The latter was kind enough to provide a home for Rheine and her mother for almost two years. Rheine knows how to look past Maycie's alcohol addiction and see who her aunt really is. They remain on friendly terms. Reynard Waire-Ilan Despite being prone to temper tantrums, Reynie is dearly loved by his cousin. They are extremely close, and act more like brother and sister than cousins. Reynie, Rheine has recently been told by Maycie, might be a Muggle-born after exhibiting possible acts of magic. After Rheine left for England, Reynie was known to be more sulky. They stay in contact with each other via owl, which Reynie finds amusing. |-|Friends= Lyssa Mae Megat Lyssa was probably the only person who could see through Rheine's kaleidoscopic veil. Rheine met her online several months prior to her move to England, and the two stuck together like glue despite their age difference (with Lyssa being 5 years older.) Upon Rheine receiving her Hogwarts letter, Lyssa coincidentally decided to admit to her supposedly Muggle friend that she was in fact a witch. This likely would have been a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy if Rheine had not turned out to be a witch herself. Once Lyssa found out, she explained her real history to the girl who pretty much was a little sister to her. Lyssa had graduated from Hogwarts from Ravenclaw House, and had recently started working for the Ministry of Magic of her home country as a member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Less than a month before Rheine left for Hogwarts (and thus disabling all contact as Muggle technology goes haywire when exposed to too much magic), Lyssa was killed when she and two of her workmates were targeted by wizard assassins for a reason still unknown to Rheine. Rheine received an email a week later; the message of Lyssa's death being distributed to Muggle and wizarding friends using various means. Devastated at the loss of the sister she never had, Rheine carried her grief to Hogwarts, successfully disguising it. Rheine also began to carry around a picture of Lyssa in her pocket, which she spoke to when events turned out for better or worse. KJ Ashworth KJ's another of Rheine's supposedly Muggle friends whom she met online. He was the friend who helped her get diagnosed for her mental disorder, seeing as he lived in Lincolnshire as well. Shortly before Rheine left for Hogwarts, he revealed that he was in fact a Durmstrang student (on his 6th year) to her. When KJ was a kid, he and his little sister were caught in a car pileup on a highway. His dad, who had been driving, and him were relatively unharmed save for a few broken bones and whatnot. However, his sister died from internal bleeding while they waited for rescue. This resulted in severe trauma, and KJ became extremely overprotective. He eventually got over his phobia of cars and driving, but the thought of losing another loved one never ceased to frighten him. Rheine apparently reminded him of Tanya (maybe a tad too much), so he's rather protective of her. They share a tightly knit sister-brother relationship, though contact is difficult between the two magic schools. |-|Acquaintances (+)= Casper Gideon Currently Casper doesn't seem to have any evident opinion on Rheine. However, Rheine agreed with the Ravenclaw that Muggles are capable of brewing potions, and cannot help but silently approve of her walkout during the first Potions class of the year, despite it being somewhat uncalled for. Pelagia Liquero Pelagia is in the same year, the same House, and the same dorm room as Rheine, which greatly encourages conversation. Rheine finds the other girl a tad too chatty for her liking, but sweet and lighthearted at the same time. Pelagia blatantly prefers Rheine to Faith, something that Rheine isn't really proud of. Their relationship isn't really on the "friends" level yet, but they're getting there. Winston Wolf A Hufflepuff boy in her year, Winston was rather friendly towards Rheine. She became acquainted with him after the DADA fiasco and by the Black Lake. He encouraged her not to need to aspire to be anyone else but herself, and Rheine accepted it and thanked him. |-|Acquaintances (-)= Cecilie Eskildsen Rheine personally hasn't spoken to the Slytherin girl, but Cecilie seems to have already chosen her side, which is by Faith. It was Cecilie's underlying snide comment that made Rheine lose it and walk out of DADA class bitterly, believing Faith has already won. |-|Enemies= Faith Bagman Loathe as Rheine is to admit it, but Faith has definitely leveled up to become an enemy. Faith was rather pissed that Rheine was taking all the answers in classes and inadvertently not letting anyone else participate, leading her to believe that the latter was trying to take her spot as top student. She lashed out on Rheine in the middle of DADA, and events escalated quickly with Cecilie Eskildsen helping her gang up on Rheine and the depressed Gryffindor walking out with a halfhearted apology to the professor. Faith clearly and currently still does hate her for "trying to take everything away from her," even going as far as discussing tactics with the Herbology professor, though she definitely doesn't know that. Rheine, however, was not lying when she stated that she looked up to Faith since first day, and is more confused and hurt than angry seeing as the majority of onlookers seem to side with Faith, including the professors. Fully aware that it would be easy to get her expelled (with the Bagman family definitely having more influence in the wizarding world as the Niesa line has withdrawn to the Muggle world for the most part and the professors already likely to side with Faith, who has been their student for longer), Rheine is just exhausted of the current events and just wants it all to end. Rheine faces expulsion not only from Hogwarts but possibly the wizarding world (as again, the Niesas are not exactly welcomed), but surprisingly isn't that angry at Faith, even trying to defend the enemy from acquaintances Pelagia and Winston. She honestly (perhaps naively) believes that Faith isn't a horrible person. 'Spell List' 'First Year' WIP 'Second Year' WIP 'Third Year' WIP 'Fourth Year' WIP Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Aspen Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:March Birthday Category:Students Category:Fourth Years Category:Left Handed Category:Born in Philippines Category:Omnia Lesvos